bartekgmfandomcom-20200215-history
Saints of Virtue/Transkrypt
Zanim pochylę się nad kolejnym plonem chrześcijańskiego wyrobu, rozsiądźcie się wygodnie, bo czeka nas lot Delorianem, do końcówki lat dziewięćdziesiątych. Czasów, gdzie strzelanki pierwszoosobowe, określano się mianem klonów Dooma, Internet zaczął stawiać pierwsze kroki, lan party, które wówczas było na porządku dziennym, wymagało przetrzymywania blaszaków w samochodach. A każdy programista, od korporacyjnego urzędasa, z przystemplowanym przez szefa uśmieszkiem, do kujona, klepiącego kod w czeluściach swojej piwnicy, przełykał ślinkę na samą myśl, liźnięcia sukcesu, pławiącego się w luksusach duetu Karmak i Romero. W tamtym okresie, głównie na komputery personalne i sprzęty Nintendo, zaczął się prężnie rozwijać przemysł gier, stawiających Stworzyciela w jak najlepszym świetle. I mimo, że rozum podpowiada nam inaczej, musiało prędzej czy później, dojść do zetknięcia tych dwóch światów. I rezultatem tej krzyżówki, stała się gra Saints of Virtue, wyłowiona z kanalizacji przez Kaktus Games, w maju 1999 roku, a bandą nieszczęśników, stukającą pod boskim natchnieniem linijka za linijką, było Schein Studios, nie mylić z scheiss studios, których Orędownicy Cnoty, byli zarówno wejściówką do gałęzi elektronicznej rozgrywki, jak i aktem zgonu. Innymi słowy, odór, który wydobywał się z wyprodukowanej przez nich defekacji, niedługo później został wtrącony do kwarantanny, wraz z osobnikami za nią odpowiedzialnymi. Nim jednak rozerwę na strzępy i te zbezczeszczenie, w pierwszej kolejności, rzucę światło na opinię zasłużonych Internautów. Nie licząc, wywodzącego się z kraju rodzinnego Puszkina, strony Absolut Games, która po raz kolejny pokazała, że niczym szeryf z westernu, stoi na straży, dumnie nosząc na piersi swoją gwiazdkę, wlepiając Świętym 10 procent, wtrącić swoje trzy grosze, postanowił serwis Somfing Oful, który ze znaną porcją szydery, wystawił małemu dziełku Kaktusowych, minus czterdzieści jeden punktów, na minus pięćdziesiąt możliwych. Zaś stojące po dobrej stronie mocy, bogobojne kriszcjan ansers, swoje perypetie z produktem, ocenili na piątkę z plusem. Czas zatem zagryźć swą pięść, i w nieopisanych cierpieniach zabrać się za brudną robotę. Po dwukrotnym przyciśnięciu lewego przycisku myszy, oraz przemęczenia się, przez filmowy przerywnik, do którego nawiążę jeszcze później, przed naszymi ślepiami pojawia się karta tytułowa, chwilę później zalana w betonie, na której zakuty w złotą zbroję bojownik, który na pokaz swojego męstwa, nałożył sobie lśniące wiadro na głowę, wznosi w górę pozłacany miecz, nasmarowany szczyptą błyskawic. Skrajną nędze w tle, zdaje się wynagradzać kopiąca niejeden kufer przygrywka, która to jednak w porę, zostaje wyrwana z głośników. A dokładniej po trzydziestu sekundach, przez zastępy kleryków. Wszak to jest poważna sakralna gra, a nie jakiś kurwa śmigus dyngus. Zanim jednak chwycimy za swój miecz, będziemy mogli przetrząsnąć dostępne ustawienia, rzecz jasna w kompletnej głuszy. Prócz możliwości, przekręcenia gałki odpowiedzialnej za muzykę, oraz ten za efekty dźwiękowe, w nasze ręce wpadnie również możliwość dostosowania jasności, wielkości okienka, dostrojenie szybkości przekręcania się naszego chwata, a także wzbudzenie celownika, cieni, bądź automatycznej galopady. Natomiast w sekcji, pod iście ekstrawagancką nazwą, set skrin mołd, mamy do wyboru jedną z dwóch rozdzielczości. Z czego jedną z nich jest, 640 na 480. Niby twór z maju tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątego dziewiątego roku, a stawianie kroków w nowym milenium, widać już na pierwszy rzut oka. Chyba będę potrzebował kolejnego wiadra alprazolamu. Niepowstrzymana chęć wpierdolenia stłuczonych bombek, i zagryzienia ich łańcuchami, pojawia się między fałdami naszego mózgowia, już w trakcie projekcji scenki początkowej. W niej dowiadujemy się, że młody brunet, prawdopodobnie gimnazjalista, o misjonarskich ciągotach, po odejściu od zgaszonego monitora, i przyjęciu pozy zatwardziałego wartownika, postanawia zakasać rękawy, odziać wyglansowaną kolczugę, i powstrzymać siły zbrojne Kusiciela, raz na zawsze. W swoim sercu, bo jakże by inaczej. Czyli w skrócie, obejmując w swoich kosmatych łapskach, ochrzczony przez samego Mesjasza miecz, który zgodnie z logiką gier tego typu, potrafi wystrzeliwać z siebie ołowiane kulki, przechadzamy się po zakamarkach naszych trzewi. Wdeptujemy butem w glebę lewitujące maski, które miały w zamierzeniu odpowiadać kolejnym pokusom. I gmeramy nosem po ścianach, w poszukiwaniu biblijnych wersów, za pomocą których przedostaniemy się przez metaliczne wrota, skrywające niebieski przełącznik. Do czego służą te włączniki? Tego nie wie nawet sam młokos, który każdorazowo po nadzianiu się na taki pstryczek, zaczyna mimowolnie drapać się po głowie. I w sumie, na tym polega cała ta spierdolona produkcja. Cwałujemy po zapomnianych przez Boga i ludzi komnatach, pozbawiamy żywotności kolejne skamieliny, po czym gmeramy, gmeramy i gmeramy, próbując jednocześnie, nie zagubić się w tych powykręcanych we wszystkie strony labiryntach. I tak w koło Macieju. Torsje wywołuje również walka, i wszystko co jest z nią związane. Na naszej drodze nieusłanej różami, poza mozolnym zbieraniem zwojów, przyjdzie nam stanąć oko w oko z personifikacjami grzechów. W jaskiniach osamotnienia, od wiary będzie nas próbowało odciągnąć, skrzyżowanie Zordona z poturbowanym Popkiem, z oplecionym niebieskimi dredami, podrygującym balonem z wodą. Podczas gdy chociażby w Pasażu Rozproszenia, czeka na nas banda skośnookich dryblasów, z globusem wepchniętym im za czoło, oraz wyrytym na czole trójkątem, ponieważ Iluminaci. A jak powszechnie wiadomo, nic tak nie przybliża do czterech ścian Księcia Ciemności, jak świeżo wypluta, smażąca się w ogniu pomarańcza. I choć okazjonalnie kręcąc nosem, małomówne głowy, nie stanowią jakiegoś większego wyzwania, to prawdziwym wilkiem w owczej skórze, jest tutaj sterowanie. Pamiętacie może, rewolucyjny wsad? Spopularyzowany wraz z nadejściem Kłejka, system mapowania klawiszy, które wyparł niemrawe strzałki i kontrol, oferując największą wygodę w kierowaniu postaci, do dnia dzisiejszego? Najwyraźniej ten fenomen przeleciał nad głowami olśnionych projektantów, gdyż znane z poprzedniego stulecia nawyki, powracają. Strzałki w górę i w dół odpowiadają wychyleniu dzioba do przodu, lub do tyłu, a boczne, zamiast prześlizgiwania się w lewo lub w prawo, obracają naszego patałacha. Ergo, by móc chociaż musnąć naszego fruwającego rywala, zbierając przy tym obrażenia. Toż to do chuja nie podobne. I kiedy myślimy, że złapaliśmy pana Boga za nogi, na miejsce pokracznego sterowania, wskakują same kwatery, które poziomem wykonania, wbijają nam szurikena prosto w pikawę. I by jak najdobitniej przedstawić Wam, z czym mamy tutaj do czynienia, wymienię parę atrakcji, tego wirtualnego domu bez klamek. Wyniuchamy tutaj niewybredne żarciki, w postaci zegarowej huśtawki, symbolizującą bezpowrotnie wyssany z naszego życia czas. Kamienne labirynty, pełne nierozróżnialnych ścian, gdzie z każdego rogu wyrasta gąszcz ślepych uliczek. Rozpadliny, do których pokonania, musimy zdać się na dłoń najwyższej z instancji, miotającą nasz tułów o sufit. Most, prowadzący nas do pewnych wrót, pojawi się dopiero w momencie, kiedy z premedytacją wpadniemy do bezkresnej otchłani, po czym na obsypanym cegłami odludziu, wskoczymy do kolejnej dziury. A także, zatopione w mroku pomieszczenia, w których musimy kierować się smugami światła. Jednak pomieszczenie, które najbardziej ze wszystkich, zasługuje na miano Łoża Boleści, jest Rozpraszające Uwagę, Centrum Handlowe. I na skrzepnięty wór Dziadka Mroza, te miejsce z pewnością zasługuje na swoją nazwę. I nie mam tu na myśli dóbr doczesnych, które przemieniają się w kurz po zaledwie dotknięciu, a fakt, jak wszystko tu jest zawiłe. Wszystko jest zbudowane na nieodrodnych fundamentach, każda uliczka jest pokryta w jednakowych barwach, a próby odnalezienia drzwi, które w jakikolwiek sposób zareagują, po wetknięciu w nie kolorowego klucza, szybko doprowadzają nas do obłędu. Srogie baty należą się rzemieślnikom, odpowiedzialnym za wrażenia wizualne, oraz te foniczne. Głosiciele Prawości, już w trakcie premiery, cieszyły się równie wielkim wzięciem co dzisiaj, jeśli chodzi o graficzne wodotryski. Wszystkie obiekty, od szpady, unoszących się nad ziemią makówek, do ceramiki, to w rzeczy samej dwuwymiarowe bitmapy, co w erze rozkwitu trzeciego wymiaru, przyprawiało o uśmiech politowania. Dorzucając do tego nikłą odległość rysowania obiektów, która sprawia, że elementy znajdujące się kilka centymetrów przed nosem, wyglądają jak najprawdziwsza papka, oraz animacje, składające się z trzech klatek na krzyż, otrzymujemy kaleczącą zmysły oprawę, od której oczy puchną same z siebie. Za ciosem idzie także podźwięk, który jak na pozycję dla maluczkich przystało, jest niepokojący do szpiku kości. Choć nadarzy się tutaj skoczna muzyka w markecie, której pętla wynosi jakieś pięć sekund, to w mniej przyjaznych otoczeniach, nasze ucho przechwytuje odgłosy pokroju, budzących grozę szelestów, stukotów, a także przedagonalnych wrzasków, stawiając nogę w najmniej spodziewanych miejscach. I choć uczucie przechodzących po plecach ciarek, starają się zniwelować mniejsze lub większe błędy, to mam przeczucie, że pykający w to młodociani ministranci, nie byliby skłonni pójść na taki układ. Reasumując, Lone Wolf 3 oraz Saints of Virtue, demonstrują czarno na białym, dlaczego religia i gry strzelane, nigdy nie powinny mieć dzieci. Każdy z konstruktorów tych klasztornych perełek, i to niezależnie od stażu, postanowił odłożyć na drugi plan całe mięsiwo, by skupić się na upchnięciu do swojego tytułu wartości religijnych, by młode umysły miały co chłonąć. W efekcie przyczynili się, do powstania smrodliwego bubla, który przepada jak kamień w wodę, zaraz po trafieniu na półki. Pomijając już fakt, że sam koncept upakowania moralnych lekcji, do cyfrowych maszkar, gdzie krew bryzga wokoło, jest zaiste absurdalny. Każdy z tych duszpasterskich wyrobów, to jedynie narzędzie, stworzone do siania propagandy, które nawet nie stara się paradować, jako coś więcej. Które prócz obryzganych śliną klawiatury, nie pozostawiają po sobie nic. To wreszcie zapomniane przez ludzkość, zerojedynkowe wychudzone odrazy, które czekają na odkopanie przez internetowych archeologów. I cóż, jak widać na moim przykładzie, wreszcie trafiła kosa na kamień. Wolałbym, by Święty Mikołaj wraz z reniferami, rozerwali mój brzuch łyżką do butów, i jego zawartość wciągnęli odkurzaczem, niż kiedykolwiek zmierzyć się z kolejnym chrześcijańskim fps-em. Mam nadzieję, że Wasza gwiazdka, przebiegła znacznie lepiej niż moja, a znalezione prezenty pod choinką, nie wymagały przytaszczenia ze sobą maski gazowej. I tym, wyjątkowo świątecznym akcentem, przejdźmy do ocen. Category:Transkrypty NGW (FPS) Category:Transkrypty NGW (2016) Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 10)